A Year and A Day
by Crimson Angel Sin
Summary: Tama-hime is a miko-priestess-in-training-who goes on a year-long journey to achieve priesthood. Younger sister to Himiko and charge of Waka, Tama proves to be a magnet for trouble. When she is Marked by the gods, her real troubles just begin...
1. prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Okami_. But it is an _awesome_ game!_

_Crimson: I love love LOVE this game! (and I'm not much of a gamer either) I came up with a new story idea and couldn't wait to try it out^.^ Following the title, I plan to make this one REALLY long. 366 chapters long (quite possibly. . .if that's even possible). Well, we'll see how long it turns out to be._

_READ ON!_

_

* * *

_

**Prologue**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"Are you certain you want to do this?"

The young woman kneeling before the queen simply nodded her head in answer, a faint smile gracing her unpainted lips. Long, black hair tumbled over slim shoulders, framing a pale, heart-shaped face from which a pair of violet eyes shone. "It's not just what I want but what needs to be done," she spoke in a soft, silky voice. Her intense gaze settled upon Queen Himiko's flawless features, amusement simmering beneath the surface. "Nothing will be accomplished if I remain here."

The scarlet-eyed queen nodded her own head in compliance, understanding what the younger woman was getting at. In her heart, Himiko did not want to let her go; but logic told her that it was time to let her go. Her emotions warred with her good judgment.

In the end, reason won out.

"Very well," the young royal sighed in defeat. With her slender, snow-white hands, she reached across the empty space between them and rested her palms over the folded hands in the younger female's lap. A smile quirked at the corners of her lips as the girl tilted her head questionably. "I shall send someone with you–" she started before quickly being cut off.

"No!" the girl interjected. A brief expression of repentance flashed over her pretty features when she noticed how rude that had sounded. "I'm sorry about that, Himiko-san," she apologized, her fingers fidgeting with the red cloth of her _hakama–_the usual, standard clothing for a _miko_, such as herself. "But I do believe that it would be best for me to travel Nippon on my own." Her violet-hued eyes glanced up into the scarlet gaze of the queen, longing swirling within their depths. "It is required for my training, and I _know_ it would draw less attention. Please?" she pleaded with her elder, saying the one word she knew would break the argument her way, "Sister?"

Queen Himiko visibly flinched at the loving title, well-aware of what her kid sister was trying to achieve by using it. She leaned forward, wrapped her arms around the girl, and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Just be safe, Tama-chan."

A soft smile slipped onto Tama's lips at the victory even as a tinge of sadness edged its way into her chest. "Same to you, Sis." she breathed into her sibling's ear, clinging to the Queen of Sei-an as if she would never let her go. "Please, be safe."

* * *

**.::Language Dictionary::.**

_hakama_= Japanese pants, worn over a _kimono_

_miko_= a priestess-in-training (I _think_, no guarantees. I _think_ miko actually comes _before_ the actual Shinto priestess)

**Note: the following suffixes (endings attached to the end of a word) are all honorifics that can be attached to a person's name. I am including them in here so as to make sure my readers understand what they are reading. I have **_**general**_** knowledge of these so if there is anyone who is reading this who knows Japanese (or **_**is**_** Japanese), I do not mean to offend. They may not be 100% accurate. This is just how I have come to understand them thus far.**

_-san_= Mr./Ms./Miss/Mrs. with last name (formal); used on first names for friends

_-chan_= endearment for children (mostly), but can be used for friends and/or lovers

_-kun_= can be used for friends (male or female, but typically male)

_-sama_= Mr./Ms./Miss/Mrs.; can also mean "lord"; great respect

_-dono_= same as _-sama_, but I believe it has a lower level of respect

_-sensei_= teacher (whether it's martial arts or school, this recognizes someone as an educator)

_-hime_= "princess" (example: Kaguya-hime is "Princess Kaguya")


	2. Where It All Began

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Okami_._

_Crimson: Okay, people, I may need a little help here. I have a certain pairing in mind, but I'm still kind of undecided about it. Over the next few chapters the story will progress quite a bit and Tama (my OC) will interact with pretty much everybody. Around chapter 10, I'll have a poll on the most-favorite pairings, and, hopefully, more romance and action will start up after the final decision ^.^ Just giving a heads-up (so I wouldn't forget, mainly)!_

_READ ON!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One–**

**Where It All Began. . .**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.::Day 001 of 366::.**

"You're leaving, darling?" Uzume–a young, well-endowed redhead–asked, dark-brown eyes following every frantic movement her shorter friend made. Worry creased her brow, and she rattled her brain to find any explanation for the girl's impulsive decision.

"Just for a little while," Tama explained, tossing the curvy dancer a shaky smile. "It's not forever."

Uzume frowned, her pink-painted lips turning downwards in a pout. "A year is hardly a 'little while', Hime-chan." A self-indulged smirk flashed over her face for a brief moment as the young princess threw her a weak glare at the hated nickname. She simply snorted at the girl, having no desire to pass up an opportunity to tease her. Ever since she had first run into Tama as a child, she had always found plenty of enjoyment in making fun little remarks to her. The cute expressions–angry or otherwise–in the end were always well-worth it. . . .

Tama sighed, her shoulders dropping in defeat. The paleness of her skin contrasted sharply with the black of her hair as the waist-long strands fell across part of her face. Uzume felt a pang in her chest at the sight, half-expecting the sickly teenager to collapse at any given moment. Even the ghost rumored to be hovering around the front of the little fabric shop in the Commoner's Quarters couldn't have looked more ashen than the hopeful princess did right now.

With a slight shake of her head, Tama slid the last of her meager belongings into the durable travel sack resting upon Uzume's bed. Her violet eyes ran appreciatively over the dark-red fabric of the bed's coverlets. Silent amusement danced in her belly at the thought of how close the talented dancer had gotten to the royal family simply by being the playmate of a reluctant heiress. Uzume's proximity to the crown certainly showed in the amount of treasure she had stashed away in her cozy, little hut in the Commoner's Quarters, including the plush bed which had taken place of the old, ratty futon of three years ago. My, how time flies. . . .

"It isn't because of _that_ incident from last night, is it?" Uzume's sensual voice asked from directly behind her.

Tama froze, every muscle in her body contracting at once at the unexpected inquiry. Even her lungs found it difficult to push air in and out of her body as a warmth suffused into her cheeks, staining the pallid skin there a cherry-red. She nearly jumped a good ten feet in the air when a pair of hands settled onto her shoulders. With a slight turn of her heard, Tama caught sight of the knowing look in her friend's dark eyes.

She mentally groaned.

"Ah-ha! So it is!" Uzume exclaimed in triumph, flashing a blinding smile. "There's no need to run from that, darling," she continued, not letting up on the pressure on the shorter girl's shoulders. "You've got nothing to be embarrassed about. _Believe_ me." With a quick twist of her arms, she spun her friend around so that they stood face-to-face. Her eyes ran up and down Tama's slender form, taking in every detail with the gaze of an expert. With a decisive nod of her head, Uzume abruptly turned on her heel and left the room. Tama stood in the middle of the back room in a daze, wondering what on earth the dancer was scheming now. But before she could make an escape, the woman swept gracefully into the room once again with a sinister gleam in her eye and her arms behind her back.

_'Uh-oh,'_ Tama thought to herself, praying to the gods that she would be able to make it out of the city alive. . . and with her dignity in tact.

"Alright, I'll give you a choice," Uzume began with a smirk, still keeping whatever she had run out to get hidden behind her back. "I will allow you to go on this little journey of yours _if_ you do something before you leave. If you back out, then. . . ." She shrugged her shoulders, indicating without words that Tama's journey of a thousand-plus miles wouldn't even make it to one foot out the door. "What do you say?"

Tama bit her bottom lip, weighing the options in her head. She could guess as to what the woman wanted her to do and wasn't too thrilled by the idea. However, if she could leave as soon as she completely embarrassed herself, then. . . . Honestly, she didn't have much to lose. It was only if she backed out of whatever it was that Uzume had planned that would spell disaster–and not just for her.

With a sigh of resignation, Tama made her choice–the only one she really could make. "I'll do it."

Uzume grinned, reminding Tama forcefully of the _kitsune _she remembered an elder always raving about when she was a child. The sly expression made her feel uneasy.

"Perfect."

So much for leaving with her dignity intact. . . .

* * *

**.::Language Dictionary::.**

_kitsune=_ fox (Japanese legends frequently portray them as dangerous tricksters)


	3. A Journey of A Thousand Miles

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Okami_._

_Crimson: . . .Yeah, I've noticed my chapters a really short. I'm going to try and make them much longer now, 'kay? I wanted to keep some mystery in this story but that is going to be a bit hard. Just bear with me, 'kay? And please review. I would really like to know if I'm doing okay. . . ._

_READ ON!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Two–**

**A Journey of a 1,000 Miles Begins with a Single Step**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.::Day 002 of 366::.**

Tama couldn't believe it. She just could not believe it!

Uzume had delayed her by one whole day just to have a sleepover! The thing she had hidden behind her back the night before had been a bag stuffed full of random hair ornaments, makeup, and a pair of brightly-colored _yukatas__. _According to the laidback dancer, these were the ingredients to a fun night. Oh, that plus _saké_. Couldn't forget the saké. . . .

Tama brought a slender hand up to her aching head, hissing in pain as the gentle pressure of her fingers prodded at a sore spot. She had never had alcohol before. Her nose always wrinkled every time she got a whiff of the stuff. It had an unpleasant odor. Unfortunately, Uzume had hopped right on to the promise she had made about doing whatever the dancer pleased that night so that she could go on her quest. The sly redhead had quickly decided to incorporate into one night all the things the young royal had backed away from in the past which included several different drinking games and a couple rounds of Truth-or-Dare (A/N: Yeah, I know. Not a real game there, but, my fanfic, my way, and I can't think of anything else at the moment...).

"I wonder what I said in that truth-telling game?" the dark-haired maiden wondered aloud, violet-colored eyes trailing up to the sky above her. She watched the puffy clouds traipse across the large expanse of blue from among the bamboo shoots, waiting for the excruciating pain in her skull to dull enough so that she could actually _leave_ Sei-an City. Currently, she had taken solace within the cool confines of a small alcove of bamboo in the Aristocratic Section of Sei-an, close to the palace. To her, it was like a sanctuary. The low hum of the mermaid spring in the pond nearby always soothed her frayed nerves. Even now, the soft ripples eased away the worst part of the hangover.

"And what truth-telling game would that be, _ma cherie_?" a masculine voice inquired from her left.

Startled by the unexpected arrival of another, Tama leapt to her feet and prepared to run–like a rabbit evading capture–but a strong grip on her wrist halted her immediately. Instinct screamed at her to get loose and escape, but she quelled it the instant she turned and saw familiar, blue eyes watching her with quiet humor.

"I did not mean to frighten you, Tama-hime," Waka chuckled, releasing his firm-but-gentle hold on the girl's arm. "I just saw you sitting here and wanted to make sure you were alright." He gave her a genuine smile–one reserved only for her and her elder sister.

Tama cocked her head, trying to discern if his words were true or not. His explanation seemed plausible enough, but–with someone like Waka–you never knew. . . .

"You seem paler than usual, Hime-chan," the Captain of the Tao Troopers continued, kneeling down in front of the young woman with apparent concern. She flinched away from his hands as he tried touching the sides of her face. A frown curved the prophet's lips at that, expecting the reaction from the ever-shy princess but still not wanting to see it. Instead of backing away like any gentleman would, Waka simply tried again. This time, Tama had better control over her motor skills and had remained still so that Waka could inspect her. A smile quirked the edge of his lips at the pale-pink blush forming in Tama's cheeks at his close scrutiny. Even he had to admit that the kind-hearted princess was a very easy target for teasing.

"I have white skin," Tama spoke in a soft whisper, violet eyes sliding off to the side so as to not look directly into Waka's own. "How can I look 'paler'?" She mumbled, sounding slightly offended. It was a well-known fact among the royal family that Tama had skin so pale that it rivaled even that of her sister's, Himiko. Even those in the Commoner's Quarters (despite the fact that she was not allowed to wander off from the Aristocratic Section of Sei-an) gave her attention for it. If Waka was certain of anything, then it would be that Tama was the one girl in all of Nippon who would never need makeup to paint her face as white as a _geisha_.

"What are you laughing at?" Tama grumbled at the youthful warrior, frowning at the chuckles exiting the man's throat. Her eyes narrowed at the cheerful face he put on. Irritation churned in the pit of her stomach and, for a brief moment, a tendril of excitement shot through her. . .until she realized that the irritation was actually her _own_. She sighed in defeat, something she'd been doing a lot lately.

"Are they giving you a headache, Hime-chan?" Waka asked her suddenly, successfully pinpointing her problem. At Tama's hesitant nod, Waka smiled before seating himself next to her in the bamboo thicket. He just stayed there for a few minutes, watching the clouds pass overhead with Tama before speaking again. "Is that why you are leaving?" he asked her, still grinning but the expression didn't reach his eyes any longer. Tama turned to him, not really surprised that the ever-observant captain had discovered of her secret journey. If she had learned anything about growing up in royalty, then it would have to be that a "secret" never stayed a secret for longer than five seconds when it came to the royal family. At least, she had the _one_ secret which had remained hidden from most of Sei-an–the important one.

"Hmm. Not really," she said, thinking it over for a bit before answering. She hadn't really considered that possibility, but, since he had brought it up, it did seem like a good reason to leave.

"Really?" Waka's voice sounded right into her ear, causing her to turn his way. Tama cocked her head in befuddlement at the sparkle in the prophet's blue gaze at the news. His lips curved upwards in a wider grin, proving that he had an alternative idea already in mind. With a quick intake of breath, Tama suddenly knew what it was he was thinking.

"Are you leaving because you are embarrassed?" Waka asked with a knowing look. "I did not see anything, Hime-chan. You acquire an unnatural speed when self-conscious. The water and steam hid everything before I even realized I had stumbled upon you bathing in the springs," he explained with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders as if it were no big deal for a young man to see a young woman naked.

Embarrassment and modesty flushed the maiden's cheeks a deep scarlet, like blood on snow. With a weak kick, Tama snapped her foot into the side of his leg. She received a brief sense of satisfaction at the pained grimace on the man's effeminate face even though she knew it hadn't really hurt the warrior all that much.

"That's not the point!" she growled at him from behind clenched teeth, glaring at him. "Besides, that's not the reason either. . . ." She turned her head away from the questioning look Waka gave her at that small confession, refusing to look him in the eye. "You are the one with the gift of prophecy. Can you not see the reason?" she asked him, although she already knew the answer. It was the only reason she found herself drawn to the odd warrior. When she heard him sigh, Tama tilted her head enough so that she could watch him from the corner of her eye.

"Hime-chan. . . ." he breathed in a gentle, patient tone. "You know that I can not see anything in your future." His blue eyes glanced down at her then, finding that she was peeking at him from behind her long, dark hair. He grinned which caused his eyes to sparkle with that strange, inner light he always seemed to have around her and the current queen. "Just as your powers do not work on me," he finished with a practiced flick of his wrist for an added sense of style.

Tama just rolled her eyes at the over-the-top flair he had displayed, but held her tongue as any princess/priestess should. "Yes, I know that." Her violet gaze traveled back up to the puffy white clouds still passing overhead. Her expression turned thoughtful as her mind spun with all that could happen. The prospect of adventure left a tingling sensation in her chest which spread outward to envelop the rest of her body, yet that annoying sick feeling in the pit of her stomach refused to fade away. Concern creased her brow as she thought of her dear sister and of the citizens of Sei-an. The rest of Nippon could be in danger, too, which was why she desired to journey the lands and see if she could be of any use.

"Please, be careful," Waka advised, bringing her attention back to him. His eyes had grown troubled and worry was evident in his tone, but Tama still felt the familiar sensation of frustration well up within her whenever she was around him. Her eyes could see the emotions he was obviously experiencing yet she could not _feel_ them herself. One would think this to be a blessing since others' emotions had always worn her out throughout her young life, even her own sibling's. However, instead of relief, she felt nothing but dissatisfaction and an increased sense of curiosity whenever in the Tao warrior's presence. "Demons will not hesitate in gobbling up a pretty young lady such as yourself. Maybe even make you their bride." He offered her a shaky smile, chuckling at the disgusted scowl the young woman made at the mention of becoming a demon's wife. He gave her a pat on the head as if she were some kind of child as he got to his feet.

"I can protect myself against the demons," Tama reassured her one-time guardian with a pleasant smile of her own. "I am miko, after all." With a wave of her hand, she indicated her red hakama and white kimono. She even had the white band tying off her hair in the back, swinging freely at the base of her spine.

"Of course, _ma cherie_," Waka agreed with a chuckle, giving her a respectful bow. He reached into the folds of his pale-red _haori_, pulling out a string of black beads. Handing them over to Tama, the warrior placed one index finger on one of the gleaming-white fangs interspersed between the black beads. The necklace suddenly glowed with a bluish light for a moment before it dissipated into the air. "These will protect you from a demon's curse, just in case," he explained, raising his hands up in a defensive manner at the half-glare Tama gave him for his slight on her spiritual powers. "Your spirit power is nearly as great as your sister's, but it is still mostly dormant." His words softened to the point where the girl had to strain her ears just to hear him. "It's best not to take any chances, Hime-chan."

Tama nodded her head slowly in answer, accepting the gift. She settled the beads around her neck, securing the clasp. A sense of euphoria suffused within her suddenly which made her feel like she could do anything. With a great effort she managed to stifle her gasp at the prickling sensation traveling over her skin. Her awareness had spiked, reaching new and unfamiliar heights. It didn't take her long to feel Waka's presence move directly behind her. She jumped when his hands came down upon her shoulders. The physical contact sent bolts of electricity shooting through her system. She had to bite her tongue to keep in the grunt of pain as her insides twisted uncomfortably, her body being quite unused to this heightened alertness.

"It'll take some getting used to, Hime-chan," Waka confirmed her fears, lowering his voice to barely above a whisper. Even then, his words sounded like horns blaring in her eardrums. She visibly flinched at the volume, but tried not to show her discomfort for the benefit of her companion. "But they will protect you. Good luck, _ma cherie_." He gave the girl a kiss, brushing his lips across the skin of her temple before abruptly disappearing from view and heightened senses altogether.

Tama stood there for the longest five minutes of her life, trying to get a grip on the newfound power clasped around her neck. Every sound, every sight, and every breath of wind that swept across her face felt like a terrible onslaught of sensations. She steadied herself against a particularly-thick shoot of bamboo. Placing a slender hand on her chest and over her rapidly-beating heart, Tama willed her quick, shallow breaths to slow and become more drawn-out. With a moan of discomfort, she just managed to grasp onto a sliver of tranquility thanks only to her long hours of study under the city's long-time priestess, Rao. It wasn't until the world stopped spinning around her that her fingers came up to feel the still-tingling sensation on her skin from where Waka's lips had caressed her temple.

"Why'd he have to do that now?" she whined with a pout on her face. Memories of the happy-go-lucky prophet placing loving kisses on her forehead, temple, and, even once, her lips piled up in her head. All were from her childhood. The days when Waka–who hadn't aged a single day–had been her designated guardian. Tama had always found it rather funny: how her sister, Himiko had seniority over her, yet Waka–famous even then for his prophetic powers and inhuman swordsmanship–had been ordered to guard _her_. Himiko had acquired Benkei–a skilled monk who excelled with the sword and was known for his ferocity in battle and desire to protect.

"Now it feels like it's burning. . . ." she continued, grumbling beneath her breath about arrogant prophets and magical necklaces. She kept rubbing the side of her face, trying to extinguish the flames which Waka had caused as she briskly walked out of the safety of her bamboo sanctuary. Within five minutes, she as the edge of Sei-an.

Tama glanced up at the sky, noticing that the sun still shone low on the horizon which indicated that morning still had a long way to go before noon. Amethyst eyes turned downwards, staring at the dirt beneath sandaled feet. Tama bit her lip, fiddling with the hem of her kimono sleeves as she eyed the invisible line between the city and the unknown. She had never taken a single step beyond this barrier. Not even the drawbridge just a leap and a bound before her had ever met the soles of her shoes before.

Taking a deep breath, Tama steeled herself as she stepped across the boundary. A puff of dirt clouded around her foot as she took her very first step in this very long journey. Determination seeped into every nook and cranny of her body as she took in the stretch of road ahead of her.

"Here I come, Nippon. . . ." she breathed as she pushed off from the border of Sei-an City and into the wilds of the land she had only ever dreamed about. . . .

* * *

**.::Language Dictionary::.**

_yukatas_= robe similar to _kimono_ but have a thinner fabric; usually used for sleepwear and festivals

_saké_= "rice wine"; alcohol (you know, the stuff Kushi makes and Susano drinks all the time^.~)

_geisha_= kind of like a "hostess"; they dress very finely, move very gracefully, and wear white makeup, bright-red lipstick, etc to please men

_haori_= jacket which goes over a _kimono_ (I'm not really sure if this is what Waka's wearing but I'm just saying that it is so if I'm wrong, I apologize.)

**Note: I **_**think**_** that "ma cherie" means something like "my dear" in French. I'm not positive! I know next to nothing about French. . . .**


	4. Swept Away

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Okami_. I do own the OCs, Tama and Uzume, however, so no stealing them!_

_Crimson: Alright, so I'm sure that Tama seems a little Mary-Sue, but she's really not in love with Waka at all! Believe me. She's just curious about him because her powers don't work with him like they do with everyone else. And Waka is curious about Tama because his powers don't work on her, either. Waka has no romantic feelings about Tama. He, basically, just sees her as the little kid he had been in charge of in the past. He even treats her like one. Tama only blushed around him so much because he–a man–wandered upon her when she was bathing. Seriously, _any_ girl would be embarrassed when she thought she was seen naked by any male! Even if that male was her guardian, her father, brother, etc. Okay, I'm done ranting ^.^_

_READ ON!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Three–**

**Swept Away**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.::Day 003 of 366::.**

She loved the way the sand squished between her toes. The coolness of the waves felt even better as they splashed over her feet as she walked along the edge of the sea. She had made it to North Ryoshima Coast yesterday around midday. The great expanse of blue-green water stretching all the way to the horizon was one wonderful sight to behold. Especially so for someone who had never been to the ocean before despite living so close to it.

Tama took in a grateful breath of the fresh air, tasting the salt at the back of her throat. Her bare feet made tiny, perfect imprints behind her as she wandered along the sea edge, sandals and _tobi_ dangling from one hand. Her dark hair was unbound and flowing around her in the wind, dancing along to the rhythm of the sea. She had even exchanged her miko outfit–the red hakama and white kimono–for a short, black kimono with violet flowers decorating the sleeves and hem and a pair of black shorts underneath since the kimono only went to her mid-thigh. The brightness of the sun only enhanced the paleness of her skin, making it seem like she was glowing. Her nose scrunched up in distaste when she brought a hand up to her face. Sometimes she just wished she had a much-darker skin tone than, well, white. This paleness of hers was a mark of beauty in her country. That, she knew, however, it was also a great pain to have. The sunlight would burn her skin in a matter of minutes so she could never stay outdoors for too long unless she found some shade beneath a tree or the alcove of bamboo just outside the palace in Sei-an.

Out here, on the other hand, nothing but the sandy beach and some cliffs met her searching gaze. Nothing would offer her shade, now, since the sun glared down at everything from directly overhead. . . .

Tama ran a hand through her hair, freeing her face from the windswept strands. Taking one last longing look around, the priestess-in-training decided it best to retreat indoors for the time being.

Her stomach suddenly rumbled, reminding her that it still needed to be fed. Embarrassment shaded her face a light pink as she settled a restraining hand on the flat planes of her belly. Come to think of it, she was supposed to return "home" about this time for lunch.

With an aggravated sigh, Tama spun on her heel and started back up the coast and towards the place she had stayed the night. It didn't take her any longer than ten minutes to reach the restaurant. She set her sandals and tobi just inside the door alongside several other pairs. She shook the sand off her feet the best she could before stepping up onto the raised platform of the bustling restaurant. Ignoring the awed stares from a few of the customers, Tama hurried to the back of the place and disappeared behind the kitchen curtain.

"_Konnichiwa_, Umi-san," the dark-haired priestess greeted the cook with a polite smile and tilt of her head. The sun-darkened man turned from his oven to toss her a toothy grin of his own and a nod of acknowledgement before busily returning to his work. Tama hovered near the doorway for just a moment before drifting over towards a worn table near the back of the kitchen. She sat down in the wooden chair, leaning into the surprisingly-comfortable backboard as she watched Umi bustle about his cooking.

"Here's some food for you, Tama-san," Umi's wife appeared out of nowhere, startling Tama with her sudden presence. "_Sumimasen_," the petite, older woman apologized after taking note of Tama's instinctive jump. The corners of her eyes crinkled as she smiled. "I hope I did not frighten you, child." She brought her hands back to her front, folding them over her apron after setting the plate of fish and bowl of rice on the table.

Tama shook her head in the negative, hand over her racing heart. In her head she idly wondered how every person she came across suddenly possessed the unusual talent of sneaking up on her. "No, it's alright. I should have been paying better attention." Her hand clutched around the beads at her neck, taking solace in the warmth they radiated. It seemed the powers of the rosary relied upon her taking notice of her surroundings in order to work. She had to surmise that they acted on a similar level as her own powers–magnifying what was already there. Therefore, if she didn't focus, then the beads were useless. . . .

"Very well," Umi's wife, Matoko, played along. "Eat, Tama-san. You look half-starved," the woman urged, motioning to the younger female's thin frame and drawn cheeks.

Tama was about to retort to that statement when her stomach gave a rather-loud growl. Embarrassed (and irritated by her own body's betrayal), Tama cast her eyes down in a solemn manner as she picked up her chopsticks. Her ears caught the sounds of a muffled chuckle as Matoko walked off, back to her work with the customers.

The crude wood of the eating utensils felt rough between her fingers, but, oddly enough, it was a nice change from the smooth ivory she had grown accustomed to. Her amethyst-colored eyes moved down to the food, eyeing it curiously. The rice, of course, was common in the cuisine all over Nippon, but she had never before seen a fish cooked in such a way. The smell was intoxicating, drifting into her nostrils and making her mouth instantly water. She doubted that the cooks back at the palace would appreciate her slander on their menu, but this meal excelled any and all of her previous dishes by far. Apparently, she preferred a small, simple meal as opposed to a large, exquisite buffet fitted for a queen.

A faint memory of Waka taking her out to the Commoner's Quarters for a nice home-cooked meal up in his floating fortress whisked through her head. The head chef in the kitchen of the Tao Trooper's headquarters had a skill for making tasteful, simple dishes. She even recalled having bugged the prophet for an entire week to go back and sample more of his food. Waka had only succumbed to her demands when she had childishly stopped eating her too-rich meals.

Tama flinched at the recollection, regretting some of the things she had pulled as a child. Most of them on Waka. Despite how often she had used the same tricks over and over again, the Captain of the Tao Troopers continually fell for them. Of course, most of those measures would have had an impact on her health if he hadn't consented. . . .

Shaking her head to rid herself of the onslaught of memories, Tama turned her attention back to her meal. She popped a piece of fish into her mouth quickly, delighting in the sweet juices tingling over her taste buds. This food even rivaled that of Old Man Lim's–the head cook for the Tao Troopers.

"Enjoying your meal, Tama-san?" Umi asked as he came over to the table where she was eating.

Tama didn't jump this time since she had learned her lesson about not paying attention to her surroundings. Her enhanced senses had easily followed his every movement–from him setting aside his pots and pans to the heavy footfalls making away across the room. She looked up at him, swallowing the morsel in her mouth quickly so she could speak.

"_Hai_!" she gushed excitedly and with obvious pleasure. "It's amazing. Much better than the stuff I usually get."

Umi beamed with pride at the praise, cheeks red from the heat of the fire and a sheen of sweat on his brow. "Excellent! I'm happy you like it!" His brown eyes seemed to sparkle in sync with his joy. "I caught these fish this morning. As fresh as can be." He sat down in the chair across from her, grinning as he spoke. Tama–not used to social situations–squirmed uncomfortably in her seat but forced her expression to remain cheerful as she continued to eat her meal. "Have you heard of the legend of the Dragonian Palace in these waters?"

Tama felt her curiosity pique and she glanced at the man questionably. He had successfully caught her interest with that one. She had heard of many legends and folklore concerning gods and strange, mythical creatures throughout all of Nippon, but could not recall anything with a mention of a "Dragonian Palace". Such magical tales had always intrigued her, which was one major reason she endeavored to become a priestess.

With a shake of her head, she indicated that she hadn't heard of the legend. This prompted Umi to continue with his story, glad to have found someone who would listen to his ramblings and be amazed by them.

"Well, there is rumored to be a Water Dragon just off this coast who protects the waters against evil. The fish are always bountiful and swells in the water warn sailors of oncoming storms," he began in an excited voice, intent to tell his tale. "The Dragon is controlled by the Dragonians who live at the bottom of the sea in the Dragon Palace. It is a beautiful place full of magic and mystery. There is also supposed to be a beautiful maiden who rules there. And even a wonderful treasure is said to be hidden deep within those pearl walls," he finished in an awed tone, adding as much mystery as possible to the story.

A tingle of excitement ran down her spine at the otherworldly description of the Underwater Palace as Tama sat up a little straighter in her seat. She just had to ask. . . .

"How do you get there?"

Umi wasn't expecting such a reaction from the young woman, and, so, looked taken aback. "Uh, well," he stuttered, wondering how to answer that. "You see, a local told us about the Palace in the Sea. He said that an Orca met him at dawn on the dock and took him there," the cook explained with a shrug of his shoulders. A sudden clamor of random shouts, whoops, and movement of chairs over wood came from the dining area of the restaurant, successfully ending the discussion between chef and miko.

Matoko came rushing in through the doorway, hands full of new orders. Her round face was red with exertion and her words sounded breathless as she hurriedly spoke to her husband before flying back out of the room. Umi leapt to his feet, getting busy with his work once again.

Tama watched him fly about his kitchen, working his magic as she finished the rest of her meal. Her thoughts turned towards the newest bit of information she had just learned. The legend of the Dragonian Palace certainly got her adventurous side hopping up and down in anticipation. The only snag was that she would have to wait for dawn and hope that the Orca would meet her on the dock. . . .

Maybe there was another way. . . .

Tama got to her feet, setting her rice bowl atop her plate and her chopsticks upon the rim of the bowl. She took the dirty dishes over to the almost-empty sink, washed them, and left them to the side to dry. Anxious to get back to exploring the beach (and see what she could do about the Dragonian Palace), Tama was ready to exit the kitchen but stopped when she remembered her manners. With an unsure glance behind her at the kind-hearted cook who had given her shelter the night before and had even fed her, Tama hesitated in the doorway.

It didn't take long for Umi to notice her hovering in the middle of his kitchen. He caught the anxious look in her face and chuckled to himself as he recalled his own days of youth and the insatiable need to explore. "Oi, Tama-san!" he called over to her, successfully getting the girl's attention. "Better get going if you want to make it to Kusa Village before nightfall!" He gave her a knowing wink before turning back to his work, bidding her a silent farewell.

Tama smiled gratefully at his back, glad that she was free to leave in search of her adventure. She made a mental note to return to the restaurant someday so she could repay Umi's and Matoko's kindness as she exited the restaurant, grabbing her bag and sandals on the way.

Within minutes, she was back at the shoreline, staring out over the great expanse of water. The sun beat down upon her relentlessly as she stood there trying to figure out where to go from there. Her fingers played with the ends of her hair out of habit, twisting the dark locks this way and that in a nervous way. The violet of her eyes darkened at the thought of this all being nothing more than a bedtime story for children and that she was wasting her time pursuing it.

"Maybe I should try the dock?" she wondered aloud, starting to turn towards the stretch of wood just beyond the face of a cliff. Her legs started to itch from the sand that had kicked up on them so she waded a little further out into the sea as she walked. The waves lapped just above her knees. It proved much more difficult to walk, but the feeling of the water over her legs just felt too good to pass up.

When she was about halfway to the dock, a wave–larger than the others–hit her in the side. She was sent toppling sideways into the water, caught unawares. She was about to get back to her feet–now soaked from head to toe–when the backwash caught her. With a surprised gasp of air, she was dragged into the sea with it and pulled under. Both arms clutched at her bag, the only thing she could anchor herself to. Her feet flew out from beneath her as she spun in the powerful current. She could no longer tell which way was up and which way was down, so trying to swim to the surface could very easily end up with her swimming to the bottom by accident. . .not that she knew how to swim, anyway. . . .

Her eyes opened wide, searching the darkness around her, but nothing discernable met her frantic gaze. Even the sunlight was lost to her in this deep, dark abyss. Her lungs began to burn with the lack of air, making the edges of her vision darken as unconsciousness tried to overtake her awareness. She shoved it back, having no desire to give in yet. She started to wildly kick her legs and sweep her arms back and forth like she had seen frogs do in the pond. With a jolt of what she could only describe as hope, she started to move. The only thing was that she didn't know if she was moving towards the surface, or deeper into what would soon become her watery grave.

A stream of bubbles left her as something hard crashed into her side. She flipped backwards, moving in slow-motion because of the water. Her mind started to grow fuzzy from the sudden expulsion of precious oxygen from her desperate lungs. Her violet eyes peered through the haze created by the semi-consciousness, trying to make out what had just barreled into her. She felt no danger in the immediate area, but the tingle of concern and wave of confusion swept through her. With a pitiful whine, she released the rest of the dead air in her lungs, knowing she would never make the surface in time. She started to slip into unconsciousness, but not before a brightly-colored blob filled her vision and something rubbery and slick propelled her forward. . . .

* * *

**.::Language Dictionary::.**

_tobi_= socks with a slit between the big toe and the second toe (fit for sandals)

_Konnichiwa_= "Hello" or "Good day"

_Sumimasen_= "Excuse me" or "I'm sorry"

_Hai_= "Yes"


	5. Back and Forth

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Okami_. I do own the OCs Tama and Uzume._

_Crimson: I just wanted to clear some things up, 'kay? I _like_ Waka and the pairing I had in mind was WakaxOC. But, as I said, I will have a poll later to see what the most popular pairing will be. I won't indicate the pairings yet since only the relationship with Waka has shown up so far. All the potential pairings will have some sort of connection with Tama so as to better create a romantic relationship. Yeah, I'm just ranting. . . . You don't have to read this part. When the poll comes up, I will put it in __**bold**__ lettering and positioned just so that it will be easily viewable from all this wording that goes on and on and on. . . . Okay, you get the point. I'll stop talking now. . . ._

_READ ON!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Four–**

**Back and Forth**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.::Day 004 of 366::.**

––**Sei-an City––**

"Uh, Uzume-san?" Waka addressed nervously, trying to get the dancer's attention as she whirled about the room in earnest. He averted his gaze from the toned muscles in the woman's stomach, wondering how this scantily-dressed female could possibly be friends with the overly-modest princess. . . .

"I'm listening," Uzume told him in a singsong voice. She didn't miss a single step as she spoke, at apparent ease with upholding a conversation as she practiced her art. Her clothing consisted of a Chinese-styled top which had been fitted to stop just below her breasts and a pair of sapphire-colored pants that resembled hakama but had a material that was more flowing and gauzy. The red of her hair burned like fire against the blue coloring of her outfit, flowing around her body in silky waves as she spun in dance.

"I understand that you and Hime-chan have a special connection," Waka began, but stopped in mid-sentence when the talented dancer suddenly stopped dead. His blue eyes blinked in confusion at the incredulous stare he received from Uzume. What could he possibly have said now?

A devious grin pulled at the corners of the woman's full, red lips. A mischievous glint gleamed in her dark-brown eyes, sending a cold chill down the prophet's spine. "Hime-_chan_, _ne_?" she teased with a wink. Laughter spilled from her lips at the light coloring spreading across the man's face.

"I've known her since she was a _child_, Uzume-san," Waka defended, struggling to keep his voice as carefree as possible. "_Not_ what you are thinking. One such as yourself should not be thinking so crudely." He threw her a glare, although he was half-amused at the workings of the female's mind.

Uzume simply rolled her eyes at the insult, knowing full-well how true to the mark it was. "Well, you are right about that," she muttered to herself, digging through a shelf full of loose papers, scrolls, and random books. Every now and then, she would pull something out, glance at it, and then toss it aside after seeing that it wasn't the thing she was searching for. "Hime-_chan_," she snuck a peek at the blond warrior, smirking at the frown on the man's charming face before continuing, "_was_ at the beach on North Ryoshima Coast sometime yesterday." She made a noise of triumph as she pulled out the thing she had been looking for.

"'Was'?" Waka repeated, curious as to what she meant by that. Something was suddenly shoved into his hands and his eyes flicked down to it. A piece of paper with the depiction of a gorgeous palace met his questioning gaze. After a quick study, he noted that the surrounding area was blue and there were several fish and other aquatic animals suspended around the exquisite architecture. His brow raised when he realized that this was an artist's rendering of an underwater castle. Looking back up at the dancer, the Tao master noticed how intently the woman was studying him. Probably trying to gauge his reaction. . . .

"Yes, was," Uzume affirmed, arms crossed over her chest and a frown on her lips. "I don't sense her anymore, but this was the last thing she was thinking about." She tapped at the scrap of paper with one long nail, drawing Waka's attention back to it. "The last I heard was her being swept under the sea, scared to death. . . ." Uzume trailed off, her brown eyes worried and sad. "I'm certain she's okay," she mumbled, mostly to reassure herself, but sounding uncertain all the same.

"What?" Waka exclaimed, his voice frantic. For a moment, he forgot how to breathe and even his own heart felt like it had stopped. He never should have let her go! He _knew_ better than that! She was his charge! His responsibility! His duty was to keep her safe. . . .

"As I said before, she _is_ safe," Uzume reminded him, stressing the word "safe" more to reassure the near-hysterical prophet than herself. She just hoped that she did not speak a lie. "Probably just unconscious. That's why I can't sense her right now," the dancer explained, snatching the drawing out of Waka's hands. "Our 'connection', as you call it, relies on Tama-hime's consciousness. When she loses that consciousness–asleep or knocked out–the connection is severed until she regains it." The woman huffed as she busied herself around her hut, straightening things up. She had yet to clean the mess she and Tama had created the night before the princess had left. Her delicate fingers curled around the neck of a saké gourd. Holding it up to eye-level, she peeked inside only to let out a sigh of disappointment after seeing nothing but a dry inside. "Rats!" she muttered, tossing the useless bottle carelessly behind her. She turned around when she heard a hollow thump and a string of muttered curses.

Waka rubbed his head from where the gourd had hit him, sapphire eyes glaring at the redheaded woman as she smirked at his discomfort. He grumbled a few choice words before deciding to gather what remained of his dignity and dredge on. "Do you believe she is in this underwater palace then, Uzume-san?"

The dancer eyed him carefully, taking note of the determination growing in his face with every passing moment. She knew Tama would skin her alive if she allowed the Tao Master to go off and "save" her friend only to bring her right back to the restrictive palace walls. Just the mere thought of Tama's rants made her flinch. The young miko had a knack for knowing a person's weak points and would not hesitate to take advantage of them when pressed to. "Do not even think about it, Tao Master," Uzume warned with a deadly glare. "You would never reach those gates, anyway. Besides, the miko would not appreciate your interference in her quest. This is something she must do on her own, without your help."

Waka's lips turned down in a disappointed frown, knowing that she spoke the truth. He still couldn't shake the feeling of despair from him, though, no matter how hard he tried.

"Come back later to check in on her," Uzume sighed, relenting to the better half of herself–one that she did not listen to very often. "She should be conscious by then. Tama-chan never was one to sleep the world away for long." She gave the blonde prophet a wink, a kind smile on her lips. She then turned back to her work, occupying her troubled mind with cleaning. "Now, get out of here! I've got to get some things done today, for a change." She muttered the last part beneath her breath, but, judging by the deep-throated chuckle at her back, Waka must have heard her.

"Very well, Uzume-san," Waka yielded graciously. He gave the dancer a deep bow, before giving his signature wave and farewell, "_Au revoir_!" With that, he disappeared out the door.

Uzume stood up straight, glancing behind her at the spot where the man had last stood. A thoughtful look passed over her features. "I probably should have told him to wait more than five minutes before coming back. . . ." she mumbled out loud, her thoughtful expression turning sour at the thought of the strange man returning so soon. "Tama-chan, you had better appreciate what I am doing for you."

* * *

––**With Tama––**

Her head spun worse than the time she had first gone up into Waka's floating fortress and had, curiously, looked down despite being warned not to. Darkness obscured her vision and the only scents drifting into her nose were that of saltwater and fish. All she could make out of her surroundings with her limited senses was that she lay on something soft and springy. Idly, she pictured a mattress, recalling what her own bed had felt like back in Sei-an. Something wet and cold pressed itself against her closed eyelids, causing her to groan in discomfort. Goosebumps raised on her flesh at the icy feeling on her face as it met the heat she just realized had consumed her sometime in her sleep. Water trailed down her cheeks and the bridge of her nose from the wet cloth, seeping into her hairline and the mattress below her. She dropped her head to the side, trying to get the dratted thing off. She moaned in pain as the motion stirred up the headache lying in wait for just that moment.

"Ah, she's awake," an unfamiliar female voice took notice from somewhere overhead. Another quickly joined her.

"Go fetch the Lady Otohime," a second woman commanded, sounding much older than the first. With these words, a soft touch removed the rag from Tama's brow. What felt like someone's open palm then took its place, feeling cool and refreshing against her burning skin. "Her fever is still too high. . . ." the elder spoke with a hint of worry. "Yumi-san, go with Hatsu-kun to retrieve the medicinal herbs from the infirmary. Now, that she's awake, we can administer medicine." Tama listened to the two pairs of footsteps shuffle out of the immediate vicinity as who she assumed to be Yumi and Hatsu obeyed the command.

Tama strained to open her eyes, but it was like they had been glued shut. She tried to raise a hand, but every limb felt like lead. Her lungs still burned, like she was still drowning, yet every breath of air reassured her that this was not so. She felt very tired and worn out, possibly a side-effect of a near-death experience and rush of adrenaline. At least, she could thank the gods that she was still alive. . . .

"Here, dear," that voice she was quickly becoming familiar with spoke again. Now, something warm and wet settled over her closed eyes. The cloth pulled at her skin as the female caretaker rubbed the corners of her eyes and eyelashes. "Saltwater tends to do that to ye," she explained in a soothing voice which calmed Tama's inner panic.

The young miko listened to the elderly woman talk to her about this and that, allowing her comforting tone to balm the frayed edges of her nerves.

"There! All that gunk is off ye, now," she informed Tama.

The wet cloth disappeared from her eyelids, leaving behind just the water which trickled down the sides of her face. With a greater effort than she thought was normal, Tama lifted her eyelids. Blearily, she peered through her damp lashes only to see an unfamiliar ceiling arched high above her.

It seemed to be made of pearl. . . .

* * *

**.::Language Dictionary::.**

ne= isn't that right?/ right?**  
**


End file.
